In some conventional packet-based wireless access networks, data flows may be associated with a particular quality-of-service (QoS) class or level QoS levels allow for different priority levels to be assigned to different applications, users, or data flows, or to guarantee a certain level of performance to a data flow. Packet scheduling is based on the particular QoS level of the data flow. With the proliferation of portable internet devices such as smartphones, tablets and notebook devices, packets of various applications are delivered over-the-top (OTT) using a default bearer. The applications are transparent to the EPC making it difficult to support QoS level requirements for these applications.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods that provide improved QoS support for applications and particularly for applications that are transparent in the EPC.